


Срок годности истекает через две, одну...

by Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Демонов не в меру дохрена. Они прут и прут из провала, где земля ощерилась адской огненной пастью. Демонам даже не нужно занимать тела людей, чтобы драться – Сэм может видеть монстров такими, какими их сотворил Люцифер: безобразные, уродливые чудовища с черными провалами вместо глаз и душ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Срок годности истекает через две, одну...

Демонов не в меру дохрена. Они прут и прут из провала, где земля ощерилась адской огненной пастью. Демонам даже не нужно занимать тела людей, чтобы драться – Сэм может видеть монстров такими, какими их сотворил Люцифер: безобразные, уродливые чудовища с черными провалами вместо глаз и душ. Ошметки кожи, рога, вывернутая наизнанку кожа… Дин зовет их «очаровашками».  
Сэм моргает, и на долю секунды наползающая толпа демонов сменяется темнотой и оранжевыми вспышками под веками. Затем все возвращается.  
Скелеты сломанных автомобилей срываются в провал, помойка имени Бобби Сингера скоро прекратит свое существование.  
В чернильно-синем небе без звезд лопаются шаровые молнии. Райское войско бросается полк на полк, и лязг ангельских мечей почти заглушает вой пламени, вырывающегося из дыры в самой сердцевине земли посреди автомобильной свалки на окраине Южной Дакоты.  
– Наконец-то настоящая драка! – улыбается Дин и смахивает с лица пепел мертвых безгрешных солдат, который хлопьями падает с неба.  
Бобби приставляет ладонь к козырьку и смотрит, как на востоке поднимается кровавое зарево – по-киношному красочное. Сэм не знает, чья команда ответственна за подобные спецэффекты.  
Вампиры, гули, духи, призраки, вендиго, перевертыши, вся прочая шваль, чьи имена Сэм зазубрил раньше таблицы умножения, надвигаются с юга беспрерывным потоком – обезумевшие, выкорчеванные из чистилища чужой магией, лишенные пищи и надежды.  
Пока Бобби заряжает солью двустволку, Дин притягивает Сэма к себе за шею и целует, широко открывая рот. Это почти неловко и по вкусу слишком похоже на их самый первый нелепый поцелуй – кислое пиво с желчной горечью страха.  
Сэм отстраняет Дина, поскольку не планирует прощаться. Он осознает, что все еще держит брата за грудки прямо перед собой и не может отпустить, когда тот говорит:  
– Лично я хотел бы убить того чувака, который сбежал с небес в отпуск. А ты кого планируешь прикончить в последней битве, Сэмми?  
– Мне не тягаться с твоими амбициями, Дин, – улыбается Сэм и пожимает плечами: – Возьму на себя те тридцать тысяч справа.  
Ангельское войско над их головами перестраивается в немецкую «свинью», и Сэм просыпается, продолжая ощущать на языке Дина. Страх и пиво.  
Их нелепая последняя битва.


End file.
